


Rescue Practice

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M, Fanart, My ideal relationship dynamic is jock/nerd, ladies carrying dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: What if Myste had to run someone to safety? She'd have to practice that, wouldn't she?(Totally not just an excuse to draw Myste carrying Alberich.)
Relationships: Alberich/Myste (Valdemar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rescue Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the text doesn't say that Alberich has a whistle, but Weaponsmaster's Second is basically just Assistant Gym Coach, so the laws of the universe dictate that he has to have a whistle.

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay, so maybe this was just an excuse to draw Myste carrying Alberich.)


End file.
